What you don't know
by S-fluff-K
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Santana and all the other Glee kids have a life behind the camera, too. I will post some drabbles here. Will be Klaine, maybe Finchel Brittana and other pairings. Chapter 2: The Spider
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, Guys! I'm sorry that I was away so long but my laptop didn't want to work… anyway, this is my new story. Well, it isn't just one story; I will post drabbles here :) I hope you like them and there will definitely be more (sooner or later :P).  
>Oh and I don't have a beta-reader, so I'm sorry for mistakes and if anyone wants be my beta reader just PM me… Thanks and enjoy :) <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters… **

„Sexy!" Mr. Schuester said and turned around to face the New Directions.  
>"Again? We had that topic last year and it was a disaster!" Mercedes answered and crossed her arms in front of her chest. All the New Directions except for Kurt and Blaine nodded and gave little "so true" or "not again"s.<br>"Well you know, last year was just lesson but now we want to _be_ a little more sexy"  
>"Oh, please no!" Kurt moaned but Blaine just grinned at him.<br>"So," Mr Shue continued "What can be sexy? Let's start with that easy question."  
>Puck was the first to answer "The sounds that a girl makes when I make her… <em>happy<em>", "The looks", "the clothes", "The talking". Everyone but Kurt, Blaine and Brittany said something, so Brittany thought for a moment and answered with a smile "the smell". All faces turned around and looked at the blonde. She just smiled "Yeah, it's true! When I have sex with Artie or Santana, then it smells really awesome!" Because the room was completely silent everyone heard what Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear "You know… it's kinda true…" Kurt was slightly red but nodded. "Yeah, when you think about it, it really…" He stopped when he saw all the others looking at him. Now he was red as a tomato but tried to save the situation. "…it really is a beautiful day outside, isn't it?"  
>"Oh, please don't tell me you had sex with Blaine, because if you do I would maybe black out or something, ´cause I really can't stand the thought that my little brother has sex!" Kurt just looked away right into Blaine's eyes, to see that he was almost as red as Kurt but looked kind of amused, too.<br>"Okay then I will tell you: Kurt and Blaine are so getting it on! Are you guys doing it at Kurt's? Maybe Finn heard you but couldn't imagine where that came from? And who tops?" Santana was very excited now.  
>"Yes, white boy, spill it!" said Mercedes with a grin. Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded to give him the sign to start. So He did.<br>"First of all, Finn, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I lost my V-card a while ago and Santana: No, we are not doing it when anybody is at home! And I won't tell you who tops, that's private!"  
>For a few seconds the room was quiet but suddenly everyone started talking about who could possibly top or when they started having sex.<br>"Guys! I think we should leave Kurt and Blaine's sex life and continue with our topic, which is, when I think about it, not so good anymore…" Mr. Shue smiled, turned to the whiteboard and wrote with capital letters "JOURNEY" on it. The New Directions groaned, forgotten about Kurt and Blaine's sex life… for now ;)

**A/N: okay I think I have to improve my writing… but reviews would be totally awesome :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soooo sorry it took me so long to update anything :/ I really have no excuse…but I try to update a little more now yaay :D So this story was kind of inspired by a spider in my room just a few minutes ago xD I really freaked out but I just couldn't kill it so now it's somewhere outside living its little spider life :) Enjoy**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters :( **

"BLAIIIINE! THERE IS A SPIDER!" When Blaine entered the bedroom Kurt was standing in the middle of the room, just in his boxers after the events from the night before and a shoe clasped in his hands, prepared to hit something.

"Why don't you just kill it?" He pointed at the shoe in Kurt's hands but Kurt still looked at the small spider sitting on the window ledge.

"I can't just kill it! Blaine, please, make it go away" Finally Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine with a little pout on his lips. "But I promise you Blaine Anderson, if you kill it you'll get nothing tonight!"

Blaine smiled at him, knowing Kurt could never get through with his punishment but went to the kitchen anyway to grab an empty glass and a sheet of paper. When he reentered the bedroom, Kurt was sitting on the bed, knees pulled up and arms around them. He looked adorable, thought Blaine. He slowly put the glass over the spider and slid the paper under it. When he got the spider safe in the glass, he opened the window and let the spider fall out. After making sure the glass was empty he turned around only to find Kurt just a few inches away from him with a smile on his face.

"You saved my life. You are my hero. How can I pay you back for that?" Said Kurt in a voice that was almost a whisper. He was so close to Blaine's face now that he could feel his hot breath on his lips.

"Oh I could think of something" was the last thing Blaine could say, before he was pushed down onto the bed.

**A/N: Yaay Klaine :D okay so I'll try to update maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow but I promise there will definitely be another drabble by Saturday :D **


End file.
